


Well Deserved Rest

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Gabe returns from a mission and just wants to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Gabe felt the wet slide of blood moving against his body under his body armor and made a face. It was disgusting. The plane ride had jostled him just enough that he reopened his wound, but not enough to cause anymore damage. Jesse looked at him, wincing slightly in sympathy as he walked alongside Gabe, trying to subtly move Gabe toward the med bay. Gabe knew that trick and, instead, moved toward the shower.

“Boss, just go,” Jesse groaned, falling back into step alongside Gabe.

“You go,” Gabe growled, maybe a little petulantly, but he was exhausted. Thirty-six hours of nonstop travel on a plane he had never been able to sleep on after a three hour gunfight did that to a guy.

“I didn’t get my stomach shot full of lead,” Jesse responded.

“It’s not that big a deal.” Gabe fought the urge to punch Jesse, reminding himself that the kid was just that: a kid. Jesse rolled his eyes, then moved forward a step or two, turning to look over his shoulder at Gabe.

“Fine. I’ll just bring the doc to you.” He ran before Gabe could respond, earning his back a loud curse in Spanish. Gabe dropped onto the bench nearby, holding his side and breathing heavily, leaning his head against the wall and looking up. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for Angela to get there, and it’d take even less time for Jesse to get to Angela. He might as well make it easy for them to find him.

A minute or two after he closed his eyes, Gabe felt a presence next to him, sitting on the bench beside him. He didn’t open his eyes - didn’t have to. Instead, he sighed.

“Here to lecture me too?” he asked. A deep voice chuckled softly.

“No, I think you’ve got enough of that.” Gabe cracked open one eye, looking over at the blond next to him, the fair-skinned man leaning against the wall as well, looking calm. Blue eyes slid over to meet his dark eyes and Gabe could see the smile in his eyes.

“Unlike you, Jack,” Gabe finally said. Jack shrugged.

“Angela’s going to scold you for not coming to her, so I think that’ll cover it for both of us.” A pause. “Are you alright?”

“I want a shower and to go to sleep,” Gabe responded. Jack smiled, reaching up to tug off Gabe’s beanie as he gently nudged Gabe to put his head on his shoulder.

“Right after Angela sees to you, I promise,” Jack said, running a hand through Gabe’s curls. Gabe made a sound, but Jack knew the best ways to get him to calm down, and he rested on Jack’s shoulder, feeling the fingers, feeling the rest and calming immensely, tension easing out of his shoulders. He could feel the impending doom in the form of the Overwatch doctor, but it felt far away with Jack right there, helping to make everything better.

“Better keep it,” Gabe muttered, his eyes growing heavy. Jack laughed softly.

“Always do, Gabe. Always do.”


End file.
